


i'll give it a chance

by youriko



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: it was a long time coming, but sayo would wait a million years for that moment.





	

The moment the teacher told them they were doing a dance unit, Sayo knew it would be a disaster.

 

First of all; all of the boys in her class were assholes. Well, Sayo had figured out all boys in general were assholes, but this group were a special breed that were just designed to be incredibly annoying. Maybe that was just her inner lesbian speaking, but hey, most of the girls seemed inclined to agree at one point or another.

 

Second of all, Sayo already had trouble running in gym because she’d trip over her own feet, and wouldn’t sit criss cross applesauce anymore because she’d become a tangle of limbs trying to get up; dancing? Hard to believe she’d escape without a few bruises, and that was if she was lucky. 

 

So here she was, wondering what the hell she was supposed to do when everyone was partnering up, thinking of possible escape plans.

 

“We’re done.”

 

Breaking out of her thoughts, Sayo turned to see her token straight crush; Yukina; slap her boyfriend across the face, his dumbfounded expression honestly kind of funny. Murder in her eyes, Yukina twirled and stalked away, right towards Sayo, which was bad bad bad badbadbad.

 

“Be my partner.”

 

Sayo blinked, looking back and forth between Yukina and her boyfriend; ex boyfriend; who was currently trying to recover from such embarrassment. 

 

“Y-Yeah,” Sayo responded, and Yukina sent her a glare.

  
“Don’t think you ever had any choice in the matter,” she snapped, but smiled a bit anyway.


End file.
